Fermentation processes are widely used for a variety of purposes, chemical conversions, preparation of various beverages, and preparation of single cell proteins. For most industrial fermentations, tap water is used in preparing the make-up mineral media. Tap water, in most instances, contains residual chlorine, as required in most systems for control of disease-causing microorganisms. Certainly, the use of commonly available water sources, such as from municipal sources, is desirable in order to provide a minimum cost commercial operation.